A tire assembly incorporating an embedded electronic device, such as a passive UHF radio frequency identification transponder, enables automatic identification/preventative/diagnostic processes to be employed during a life cycle of a pneumatic tire. Such processes enable efficiencies in manufacturing, logistic supply chain, and tire service for maintenance and other service operations. These efficiencies are realized from the capability to track a pneumatic tire by using a unique asset identifier, such an EPC code assigned to a transponder assembled into the pneumatic tire. Embedding a transponder into a pneumatic tire as early as possible in the tire manufacturing process maximizes the potential benefits, but must be done in a manner that does not compromise transponder or tire performance, either during the manufacturing process or during the service life of the pneumatic tire.